Book 1 Romance Dawn: Falcon In The Sky
by luminantstar14
Summary: Falco D. Mihawk has been quietly hiding from the WG for 13 years when suddenly she is confronted by the Whitebeard Pirates. Join Falco and her unpredictable fate on the Grand Line to go on a journey to find her memories, hope, and a chance to love within betrayal. Full summary inside, tint of tragedy, T4S, AcexOC
1. Falco's Words

_Please tell me_

_That this is nothing but a nightmare_

_Nothing but a dream_

_And that when I wake up_

_I won't remember anything_

_But parts of me are trying to convince_

_Saying that I like it better here_

_Because __**he'll **__protect me, __**he'll **__help me._

_What is this feeling in my stomach_

_That feels like it is a butterflies resting place?_

_Do I trust him? Do I… love him?_

_The heavens and the stars tell me nothing but grief_

_Or are they telling us to say what we really want to, what our hearts desire before it's too late?_

**~Falco~**


	2. AN

**REFERANCE PAGE! Please read though~**

**Welcome to ~moonlitnights14's FanFiction! I've been active on this site since 2009 but I've constantly been switching accounts or giving up certain works because a)One of my friends found my accounts or my stories, or b)The story doesn't interest me anymore, which is usually the case.**

* * *

**About the Story: **

**It's pretty much your typical OCxAce FanFiction, but I am DETERMINED to make this story a hit. I have so many ideas for it, especially the third book (yes, it is a trilogy).**

**If you have a One Piece OC that you want me to use, please send him/her to me and I will be more than happy to use them in my story.  
**

**About the Characters:****  
**

**This is a big one because there could just be over 300 OC's in the story but only 2 main ones (thank the lords).**

**The main OC (Falco) is the daughter of Mihawk and an OC named Maria D. Star. The name comes from the Italian word 'hawk', which is her hybrid form.**

**To be honest, I did not want to include the hybrid form in here but I did so because there is a point in the story where the hybrid form takes place to make the chapter a bit sadder and more beautiful. I hope you guys don't mind. If you do, keep on reading until the 'Mary Sue' section.**

**About**** Pairings:****  
**

**You don't HAVE to support AcexOC. If you don't like it, then don't read it! I specifically wrote AceXOC on the summary, so why even click on it? I chose the pairings and characters. Any suggestions otherwise will be declined.**

**MARY**** SUE DETECTORS!:**

**Are YOU a Mary-Sue detector?**

**Are YOU one of those people who likes to make author's lives hard so that you can say your oh-so wise comments as to what each character SHOULD be and should not be?**

**Well then.**

**At first I will be polite and decline everything you say about the Mary-Sue-ness of my OC, but if you're rude and pissy about it, I will never hesitate to back down. There is no 'right' and 'wrong', it's only a difference in point of view and opinion by people. To be honest, I don't like the Mary Sue test that much. Yes, they are annoying, but writing Mary Sue's are also a good way to improvise and improve one's writing. That's how I learned (and is still learning) as of now.**

**If you are one one of those people who think that for an OC to NOT be a Mary Sue he/she needs to be plain, ugly, powerless, etc, then maybe you need to wait. Maybe one day you'll see that this OC isn't really much of a MS and she just ACTS powerful. You won't know anything about Falco until wayyyyy later, like near the end of the story. You don't fully know someone ever, so don't judge on just what YOU see. Think from her and from my prospective as well. Yes, I am writing this because I'm insecure. Yes, I'm writing this because I'm not confident. And yes, I am writing this because my OC does have a bit of Sue in her as well. But I am still writing because I started this project to show my support in writing and One Piece, NOT so I can have half the world come after me about my sue-like character. To sum it all up: NO ONE CARES.**

**There is a difference between rant/hate/flame and constructive criticism. Please keep that in mind!**

**On that note, thanks so much for reading this and I hope you'll enjoy checking this story out as much as I enjoyed writing this! Please stay tuned till the very end!**

**~Aurora Summers**

**P.S: RD I-I-I-I means: Romance Dawn Story(1)-Saga(1)-Arc(1)-Chapter(1)**


	3. Encountering Fate

**Disclaimer: None of these characters except Falco are mine! T.T**

* * *

_I know hardly anything about the story when I begin… usually I begin with just the image of a person and a place. And then I write to discover what the story is. To me, that's so exciting: rushing to find out what the story is and what will happen and who I'll meet along the way."_

_-Sharon Creech_

**ONE PIECE: ROMANCE DAWN 1**

**FALCON IN THE SKY**

**I-I-I-I**

**.:The Whitebeard Pirates and the Falcon:.**

* * *

The girl could hear the footsteps of her pursuers thundering behind her, as flashes of green and brown flew by the girl.

Thirteen years. Why now?

"Hold it!"

"Get her!"

She took another deep breath as she leaped over a bolder and then painfully raised a hand to stop the bleeding from her shoulders. She hated bullets. They were one of the only things that was capable of taking a bird down from the sky. But the one engraved in her shoulder was a type she hated even more. Kairoseki bullets.

The best chance she had was to grab her swords from her house. She didn't carry any weapons around when she was jogging... no one was up at the mountains during the mornings, and there was no harm from doing so.

Which was proven to be wrong today.

As the forest cleared, she could see the vast blue ocean, and the equally vast village ahead of her. Running down the hill as fast as she could, she dashed across the sandy path that led her to the heart of the village.

"Stop running immediately!" The Marines cried.

She quickly looked over her shoulders. There were five of them. How did they know who she was? Her identity was kept as a secret for thirteen years. Did someone spot her? Was Mihawk here?

She grabbed her key from her pockets and desperately tried to unlock her door when she was in front of her houose.

"Come on... open up..."

"There she is!"

_Click._

She swung the door open and grabbed the first sword she saw. It had a black handle with golden engravings of a dragon on them. The sheath was shiny and black, and the body of the sword was straight and long. Just when she was about to unsheathe it, she heard a sharp click and felt a sword placed beside her neck. She froze and panted hard, wisps of smoke barley visible in her dark home.

"One more move..." The Marine panted. "And I'll kill you."

"Ensign! Ensign Masamoto, where are you?" The two could hear the cries of the remaining four Marines.

"I'm here, you dumbasses!"

_Clack._

The girl took the chance to kick the ensign in the stomach and unsheathed her sword. After waiting for him to get up, she took the first chance to attack. She lunged with a powerful kick from her foot and swung the sword gracefully in front of her. The Marine gritted his teeth as he block, then clumsily swung the sword in front of him. She could immediately sense his weakness.

_Too easy... _She grinned. After pretending to go for the neck, she rotated her sword and hit his stomach.

The remaining four Marines appeared in front of her, looks of horror on their faces.

She didn't want to kill anybody... she really didn't. But it was better than revealing the self she had hided for over 13 years.

Regretting that fate ever chose her to be born, she raised her sword, and with a quick slice, killed the remaining four Marines.

/./././

After packing quickly, she left the house without a sound. She'd heal her wounds after she had found a safe place. There could be more Marines on the island, and there was nothing more she hated than engaging with those white-and-blue-uniformed fools.

Sighing one more time, she placed her hand gently above her wound and lugged her belongings to the port. She didn't know what to do. The bullet was a big problem, along with the bleeding, the amount of luggage she had with her, and the fact that she didn't own a boat.

After walking aimlessly for a couple of minutes, she bumped into something hard.

"Ow," she whined. "What the h-"

Marines. Maybe around 50 of them.

_Ah, shit! _She thought, eyes widening. She could immediately see he was a Marine of high rank. He had orange hair, and scruffy brown beard and eyebrows. His eyes widened largely when he saw her.

"V... Viv..."

Taking that chance, she ran for it as fast as she could. She could hear the head Marine shout: "Get her!"

_Shit... _she thought. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!_

The Marines WERE after her. How did that happen? She didn't interact with anyone for thirteen years! How did someone spot her? If those two Marines knew who she was, then it probably meant that the World Government was chasing her. They found out she was alive.

Her jog from this morning already seemed surreal. Had it really only been an hour ago she was relaxing underneath the beautiful trees in the peaceful forest?

Her thoughts came back from reality when the pain on her shoulder grew even deeper. She guessed that there was some kind of other poison in it. Heh. Touché.

She shut her eyes tightly as she tried her best to ignore the almost overwhelming pain. Even if she tried to attack, there was no way she could win against 50 trained Marines with guns. Maybe she could've, but she was loosing too much blood and she felt that her arm was paralyzed.

_Thump_

"Who the hell is it now?!" She cried, rubbing her forehead. She glared at the person she bumped into.

"You okay?"

She opened her eyes and rubbed her back. The man had an orange cowboy hat, with freckles splattered across his face, and a tall, muscular build. He smiled warmly as he pulled out a hand. She took it gingerly and painfully got up.

"P-Portgas D. Ace! H-he's here!" The Marines cried, when they spotted the two.

"Looks like I'm caught. You running away too?" He asked, looking at her.

Hesitantly, the girl nodded. The man, named Ace, took one of her bags and grabbed her wrist before starting to run.

"Hiken!" He cried. Immediately, a large ball of flame came out of his fist and annihilated the path behind them. The girl was in too much of an awe to realize the excruciating pain that was growing in her shoulder. Logia. Devil Fruit. Most likely the Mera Mera no Mi.

Suddenly, the man grabbed her waist and jumped over the ledge and into the ocean.

"H-hold on!" She cried. "We're both Devil Fruit users! We can't-"

_BAM._

When the girl opened her eyes, she realized she was on a small, yellow boat, Ace carrying her bridal-style.

"What the hell-"

"Hold on," He simply said. He leaped up with a powerful kick, and his boat went under the ocean. The girl shut her eyes tightly, thinking that she was truly going to drown until she heard a simple bump. She slowly opened her eyes and realized she was on a boat.

A very, very large boat.

"What's this?" A man with hair and face that resembled a pineapple appeared. He peered closer to the girl.

"A stowaway?"

"She was running away from the Marines. I helped her while she was at it."

"So you brought her to our ship?"

"Only because she looks like she's severely injured. There's a bullet in her shoulder."

The pineapple man raised an eyebrow. He crouched down and inspected the blood dripping down her shoulders. The girl covered it desperately as an attempt to stop the bleeding, but winced at the pain.

"May I?" He went, raising an arm slowly. The girl nodded and carefully took her hands off.

He slowly ran his thumb over the wound and the girl clenched her fists tightly in pain. Squeezing her eyes shut, she waited for the pain to end.

"Kairoseki. Poisoned. Get Florence," He said, standing back up. A pirate with a blue bandana nodded as he quickly ran downstairs.

"Miss, you don't look like you're too afraid of pirates. Do you know who we are?" The pinapple man asked. She nodded.

"Who wouldn't? The Whitebeard Pirates."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Marco. The first commander."

"May I know why you're not… scared?"

"Do you _want_ me to panic?"

"Well… no…"

The girl simply sighed before rolling her eyes. "I don't know… the ship doesn't feel so threatening… I don't mean that as a bad way, but it feels kind of comfortable… and familiar."

"You seem awfully calm for a girl who just got shot," Ace said, smirking.

"I've been shot before."

"Have you, now—"

The man in the orange hat stopped speaking when a pretty blonde nurse with a pink uniform came forwards. She was holding a first-aid kit and was smiling brightly.

"I heard there was an injury?"

Marco pointed at the girl. "Kairoseki bullet. She's infected, too."

"Stop acting like a know-it-all, Marco," the nurse said, rolling her eyes. "By the way, it's infection from the bullet, it's not poisoned."

The crew laughed loudly as Marco's face went red.

"Well I oughta—"

"Not now," she chimed. "We'll discuss this after I've finished treating the wound. Someone go tell Oyaji."

"I'll get him," Ace offered, jogging slowly towards the stairs that led to the basement rooms.

/./././

"ARGHHHH!" The stowaway cried as the female nurse stitched her shoulders. Marco, Ace, and Florence were surrounding her as the needle jabbed through her skin, in and out.

"Anaesthetic is hard to bring aboard, and we use it in the worst situations. But your wound isn't that deep, so I don't have a choice but to just sew without numbing it. Sorry," Florence apologetically said.

"This girl is our best nurse on board," Marco said, sticking a thumb towards the nurse. "At least she'll completely stop you from bleeding and get rid of your infection."

"Yeah… thanks," the girl panted.

"We're done!" Florence smiled. "If you don't know already, I'm Florence, the head nurse of the crew. I also belong in the 1st Division, and Marco is my commander."

"Well," Marco said, scratching the back of his head. "You probably know by now, but I'm Marco, the 1st Division's commander. Whitebeard is our father."

"I'm the 2nd Division's commander," Ace grinned. "What's your name?"

The girl looked up slowly and smiled at him. For the first time, Ace could see her eyes clearly. They were large, golden, and though they looked full of life, they also looked dark and almost… hypnotizing. Tired, even. As if there was a secret she'd been chasing for a long time. But the irregular golden colour startled him. He'd only seen the same colour on one person. But what would that man have to do with his stowaway right now?

"I'm Falco," The girl smiled brightly. "Falco D. Mihawk. Nice to meet'cha!"

* * *

**The first chapter was a bit boring… not very satisfied with it… oh well XD**

**Special thanks to my editor Bob now! Thank you~ (not her real name, but she doesn't have a pen name yet**

**Remember to R&R and check my profile for dA stuff, updates, upcoming stories and events!**

**~moonlitnights14**


	4. The Wingless Bird

**Ohmygosh~ thanks sooo much for the review guys ;w; means a lot to me!  
Find me anywhere!**

**I just realized after saving this FF no longer allows links to be shown, so you'll have to search me up yourself ;w; sorry T^T**

**dA: moonlitnights14 for FanFic and life related things, thenorthernlights14 for inspiring quotes and life lessons  
FB: themoonlitnights14?ref=ts&fref=ts (insert the facebookdotcomslash before :D)/I add anyone :D  
Twitter: /moonlitnights14 (put twitterdotcom before :D)**

**Now, someone mentioned a very good point. In both Korean and Japanese yes, they do use their surnames first so technically her name SHOULD me Dracule D. Falco, HOWEVER this is all part of the plot. I mean, it doesn't effect the story in any way but the reason why her name is Falco D. Mihawk will be revealed way later (like 2nd or 3rd Saga).**

**IF you have any one piece OC's of your own, msg me and I'll include them in story 3!**

**Btw, I won't be updating much anymore because I have a friend fighting cancer so I won't get to write much ;w; does anyone know what cancer patients like?!**

**Thanks guys :3**

**~Aurora Summers**

* * *

_The pessimist complains about the wind; the optimist expects it to change; the realist adjusts the sails._  
_-William Arthur Ward_

**ONE PIECE: ROMANCE DAWN 1**

**FALCON IN THE SKY**

**I-I-I-II**

**.:The Wingless Bird:.**

* * *

All three people surrounding the girl were silent until Ace spoke first.

"Mihawk… as in… Dracule Mihawk?" He asked cautiously. Falco nodded. The man peered closer to inspect her eyes. They were indeed, golden, but unlike Mihawk's serious and more bird-like eyes, Falco's were large and friendly. To be honest, Ace didn't see any resemblance with her and the swordsman, except for their eye colour. The girl had long, wavy brunette hair and a small, pale face. She wore an off-shouldered blue knit overtop of an army-green dress, with brown boots.. Even as they were talking, she was smiling slightly, though there was nothing funny around them.

"Never heard of you before," Marco spoke up. "Didn't know Mihawk had a kid, either."

"He doesn't," Florence almost darkly said. "There was no news about Mihawk in an affair as well. You sure your father is the Shichibukai's Mihawk?"

Falco chuckled. "No doubt about that."

"Then that leads to our main question," Marco spoke, his head tilting slightly. His eyebrows scrunched together. "What's a girl like you doing on a puny island like Root Island? And how come no one's heard of you before?"

Her smile instantly vanished. "No one pries about my past unless I state otherwise."

Marco was about to ask her more (ignoring her statement) until he heard the door opening.

"Yo," A man with brown hair in a pompadour style walked in. "Oyaji wants to talk to you. All of you."

Ace nodded. "We'll be there in a second, Thatch."

Falco gently got off the bed and opened the door to the stairs that led to the main deck.

"Where's this 'Oyaji's' room?" She asked. Ace raised a hand.

"I'll take you there."

The girl smiled and walked out, gently shutting the door behind her.

"Be careful," He heard Marco say. "Keep a good eye on her."

"I will," was all Ace said before leaving.

/./././

"Shirohige," was all Falco managed to say after going inside the captain's room. The huge man was drinking sake with a huge bowl in his hand. He didn't even seem to notice Falco standing there.

Ace cleared his throat. "Oyaji."

The powerful captain suddenly stopped drinking before glancing briefly at Ace and Falco, then put his bowl down on the wooden floor. He leaned in closer and peered directly at Falco. For a second, the girl thought that the captain was surprised, but he right away regained his composure and heavily leaned back to his massive chair. After a sigh, he stroked his chin.

"A stowaway?" He asked, more so to Ace than Falco.

"Yes, Father," The second commander said, bowing his head. "She seems to have claimed herself as Dracule Mihawk's daughter, the Shichibukai."

The large man's gaze suddenly darkened, before turning his head ever so slightly. He stared at Falco's golden eyes. Ace could feel the amazing pressure between the two people, with their intensifying gaze.

"I'll bet," Whitebeard said, much to Ace's surprise. "It's his daughter all right."

"Oyaji," Ace said. "Mihawk never _had _a daughter. No one knew of such a thing. I doubt even the Marines know. His personal life was never recorded on on the news."

"That's exactly the reason why they don't know," Whitebeard said. "I'm guessing we're the only people who know. Root Island hadn't been visited by pirates and Marines for a good 10 years, probably a lot more."

Ace stared at the girl beside her uneasily. There was no expression on her face. Her golden eyes were captivating, but they reeked of mischief and humor.

"You're right," Falco suddenly said. Whitebeard looked up from his sake in surprise.

"Root Island hadn't been visited by Marines nor pirates for over thirteen years. It was thanks to your crew my cover blew. So thanks, old geezer."

"Oi," Ace said, but was silenced by his captain who raised a hand.

"What will you do now?" Whitebeard asked her. Falco shrugged.

"I have to keep myself hidden, for now. Thankfully I have all my swords with me, so I should be okay…"

"What will hiding do?" The huge man asked. "What are you running away from?"

Falco smirked. "As of now, I'm not running away from anything, but I feel that I must conceal myself from the Marines. Heaven knows what they'll do next."

"Baterilla," Whitebeard said suddenly. Ace instantly stiffened at the name. Falco didn't say anything.

The captain continued. "Vice Admiral Jonathan."

"The one in Navarone?" Ace asked. Whitebeard raised his hand to silence him. He looked at the girl to check her expression, but she showed what Whitebeard had been dreading the most: confusion.

"Oh dear," The captain said. Ace looked at him in alarm.

"What? What's the matter, you sick?"

"I'm not _sick,_" His captain said. The large man rubbed his forehead. _What to do now…?_

Suddenly, the captain had an idea. It seemed extremely convenient.

"Why don't you join this crew?" He asked suddenly. Falco and Ace's eyes widened in shock. Why did he ask, all of a sudden?

To Ace's bigger surprise, Falco agreed. "If you'll accept, then yes. I haven't been out to sea for a while."

Whitebeard nodded, fatigue and worry in his eyes. It was Ace's first time seeing the man look so… stressed. And he also had a feeling that Whitebeard knew about Falco and her past in one way or another.

"Put her in the fourth division."

"Wouldn't it be better if I took care of her?" Ace suddenly asked. He didn't know why he was saying this. "I mean… Marco, Florence, and I were the only ones who talked to her so far. Why the fourth division, all of a sudden?"

Whitebeard ignored Ace's questions. "And assign her as the Vice-Commander too."

Now Ace was furious. "We just _met _her, Oyaji! How can you put a stranger as a Vice-Commander first thing?! We don't even know who she is!"

"Silence!" Whitebeard barked. "Just… just let me think for a while. As of now, just assign her what I told you, and tell Thatch no arrangements will be made until I say so. You're in charge of showing her around and assigning her to do things."

_Now I get to babysit a stranger who's in a different division. _Ace thought to himself, silently groaning. Despite the millions of requests and questions he had, he stiffly bowed and said: "I'll leave now, father."

The man didn't say anything as the two left.

* * *

**ONE PIECE: ROMANCE DAWN 1**

**FALCON IN THE SKY**

**I-I-I-II**

**.:The Wingless Bird:.**

* * *

"This is your sleeping quarters," Ace explained, pointing at the room full of hammocks. There was a lot of people sleeping. Falco realized they were all men.

"Do you have no women in your crew?" Falco asked. Ace looked at her in surprise.

"Well…" He said. "I think… we have around 20. Most are nurses though."

Falco nodded, signalling Ace can go on with his tour. He sighed and shook his head, before going down further into the hall, and stopped in front of a wooden door before opening it slowly.

"This is where the commanders sleep," Ace said. "You can choose to either sleep with a fellow commander, or a vice commander, it's your pick. But you have to share. There's too much people in the crew to have a separate room."

"Hmm… so where would I spend my days?" Falco asked him.

"Let's see…" Ace said, thinking carefully. "Marco is with Theo… Jozu and Vista… Parker and Blaine… Then there's me… the rest are on the other ships…"

Falco smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, fine, fine," Ace said. "You can stay in my room."

Falco chuckled. "Then it's settled. Let's go introduce myself to Thatch."

Right at that moment, the pompadour-hairstyled man walked in with a smile on his face. He gave them a friendly grin.

"Yo!" He exclaimed, raising a hand. "Looks like Oyaji finally got me a Vice Commander, huh? Interesting switch."

"Switch my ass, Thatch," Ace smirked. "You sure you're okay with this? You're not going to Oyaji to complain?"

"What's there to complain about?" Thatch smiled. "I trust Oyaji's opinion and thoughts. Don't you, Ace?"

The man thought for a moment, a frown on his face. "Well… yeah… I do. But I find it weird you're not telling him anything."

"I already talked to Oyaji," Thatch smiled. "For the time being, she'll be under my commands."

"If you're good with it, then I don't really care," Ace said. "Shall we go grab dinner?"

Thatch smirked. "Lead the way."

As the three walked upstairs to the dining hall, Thatch observed Falco carefully. Her large and friendly eyes… the posture full of pride and confidence… he strides youthful and brave. There was no sense of uncomfortable or nervousness surrounding her. Thatch knew she was the one. No one else carried such an unique aura like her… Maria…

_Glad you're back…_

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN… so what does Thatch mean by '_Glad you're back'_? Why is Whitebeard so stressed out? Have the two met before? What's with Jonathan and Falco all of a sudden? And Baterilla? Who's Maria? **

**All will be revealed soon, my dear readers! It's bound to get interesting soon so keep a good watch on my updates!**

**R&R!**

**P.S: Theo and Parker and such are my OC's. I'm making a databook soon which will most likely be updated on dA one day (one day... ;w;). For the time being, Theo and Parker are the Vice Commanders of their division. DF powers, appearance, age, and all that other crap will be on the databook.**

**Again, I won't be updating as much but please review! Tips and criticism is allowed, no flames! (Or I will get to you with a torch faster than you can say 'hello, your story sucks'.**

**-Aurora Summers**


	5. New Beginnings

_There's a saying... if you're hungry, eat._

_-Monkey D. Luffy_

**ONE PIECE: ROMANCE DAWN 1**

**FALCON IN THE SKY**

**I-I-I-III**

**.:New Beginnings:.**

* * *

"Men!" Thatch cried, raising Falco's hand. "This is your new Vice Commander of the Fourth Division, Falco!"

The Whitebeard Pirates who were all eating dinner on the Moby Dick immediately spat their foods out in surprise. Marco smacked Thatch on the back of his head rudely.

"Idiot. You don't just go announcing these kinds of things in the middle of dinner!" The First Division's commander spat at the Fourth.

"Well if not, when?" Was his only reply. Thatch grinned and shrugged. "We're always full of surprises, no?" Which earned another sigh and a smack on the forehead for Marco.

As expected, a massive flood of questions were thrown at the pair. Marco and Ace wearily listened behind them.

"Who IS she?"

"Where'd that come from?!"

"I've been in the crew for ten years! How come I'm not Vice Commander, then?"

"She's a girl! And she looks weak, as if I could crush her!"

Falco stiffened at the last comment. Smiling slightly, she moved to where the pirate who rudely said the words and grinned. The pirate, with a confused face, looked at her and scoffed.

_BAM!_

Without even unsheathing her sword, the new Vice Commander swung the blade with a quick motion and sent the other pirate fighting.

"Say that again and you'll be sleeping with the fishies next," she growled, rolling her eyes.

Marco, Ace, and Thatch all looked at her with a blank expression. _Scary._

Falco turned around and smiled at the three boys before setting her eyes on the beer and food put out in front of her. She grinned widely before starting to stuff herself. Again, the three boys stared at her with a blank expression before sweatdropping.

"She's been here for like what, three hours?" Ace whispered to Marco.

"Shut up, she's gonna hear you and kill you!"

"God, she's already gotten into a fight with a crew member and now she's stuffing herself as if the Moby Dick was always here home."

"Marco," Thatch suddenly interrupted. "Come talk to me. Ace, keep Falco company."

"God, why do I always have to?" Ace asked, but went to the new Vice Commander anyways.

The two commanders watched the young man go as Marco spoke first. "Well?"

Thatch chuckled softly. "Marco, don't act stupid in front of me. Your facade is so fake and unreal I can cry."

Marco blushed. "Shut up, it's not like you can do better. But honestly, I'm just as surprised as you are. Never thought she'd be on Root Island of all the places, but I guess that's the reason why she's even there in the first place..."

"Which leads us to our main questions," Thatch continued. "One, what was she doing on Root Island for thirteen years? Two, what is she hiding from? And three, she's kept herself concealed for more than half her lifetime but Marines have now finally spotted her. Is it okay we take her in? Wouldn't that technically make us more vulnerable since the damned Marines would be tracking us plus Falco, since they can spot her better?"

Thatch sighed deeply. To be completely honest, he didn't know the answer to any of these questions, but Falco _was _Falco and he'd do anything to protect her. After all, Maria had always supported him.

With a brief moment of silence, Marco spoke first. "Whatever she did on Root Island for thirteen years will soon be found out sooner or later, it's bound to be something big, right? Two, it's obvious she's hiding from the Marines and you know exactly why. Three, we're the Whitebeard Pirates, mate. The most wanted crew in the world. Having Falco as one of our Vice Commanders won't make that much of a difference, right?"

"And... I don't get it," Thatch sighed, exasperated. "Why hide from the Marines though? Sure there's Garp and Jonathan and Mihawk and the Admirals and all that other crap but still, _why?_Falco's father is an _ally _of the Marines. Surely they'd keep her safe unless they don't mind Mihawk chopping up the entire Marine base."

Marco rubbed his chin for a moment. "I'm actually wondering of Mihawk even knows or _cares _that Falco is alive."

"Well that's perfect."

Marco rolled his eyes and glanced at Falco. She seemed to be having an eating contest with Ace.

Must've been hungry or s'mthin'.

"Hey Falco," Marco said, sitting behind her. Munching loudly with a mouth full of food, she said: "What's up?"

Trying to be polite and not barf at the mess she and Ace were making, the commander asked: "We'd like to know a little bit about you. Your age, weapon, devil fruit if you have any, likes, dislikes, strange habits..."

Falco just smiled at him before chugging some rum. "Well, I'm 19 for one thing. I use swords, mainly nitoryu but I'm comfortable with anything, really. I do have a Devil Fruit with an unknown identity... I don't know when I consumed it though. It's called the Tori Tori no Mi, hybrid."

"Hybrid?" Marco asked suspiciously.

"That's what I'd like to call it, honestly, I don't exactly know what it is though."

Thatch slowly nodded, as if thinking about something. After his train of thoughts he said: "Go on."

"I really like the sea and traveling, battling with my sword, and I can also bartend. Red wine is my favourite alcoholic beverage. I hate Mihawk. Other than him though, I'm cool with everyone. I cannot sleep without a pillow and I like baggy clothing!"

Ace leaned back and silently chuckled. She seemed like the average female pirate, minus the whole 'daughter-of-Mihawk' and 'hybrid Devil-Fruit' thing. Suddenly, the man realized the plate full of meat now had its contents empty and heard a satisfied burp in front of him.

"That was good stuff," Falco said, cleaning her teeth with a toothpick (where on earth did that come from?) much to Ace's annoyance.

"MY FOOOOOOD!" He wailed.

* * *

**ONE PIECE: ROMANCE DAWN 1**

**FALCON IN THE SKY**

**I-I-I-III**

**.:New Beginnings:.**

* * *

Two A.M. Two Knocks. Ace was annoyed.

_What the hell? _He grumbled to himself, walking over to the door. Though he did sleep frequently during the day (but never noticing...), Ace felt like he was supposed to be tired and angry at this time of day. Tomorrow was going to be an extremely important day for the first four divisions, and he did NOT want to fall asleep in the middle of the ceremony.

He opened the door to yell at the person who knocked, but to his surprise, it was Falco.

"Falco? What are you doing? What's wrong?" He asked, looking at her bloodshot eyes.

"Eheeee~" She went, smiling in a weird way. She stumbled to his bed before falling on top of it to fall asleep. Ace sighed. Some probably drugged her drinks as a joke. Always happened to the new crewmates they'd recruit. Though he wasn't sure if she was going to let it go the next morning. After managing a small smile, Ace went to observe Falco sleeping. He rolled her to her back so the girl could be more comfortable, and took her white-beige cowboy hat off.

Suddenly, Ace was engulfed by darkness.

_Ah, shi-_

* * *

**Things are moving really slowly right now, aren't they? I'm really sorry guys T^T I promise it'll be interesting later on so stay tuned!**

**Special Thanks To:  
xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx  
10th Squad 3rd Seat  
the-quiet-one  
PortgasDLisanna  
Mugiwara Otome  
**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! I'd love to hear from you guys :D**

**~moonlitnights14**


End file.
